Chu Xing Yun
History As a baby, he was separated from his parents by Radicals in collusion with the Star Ancient Yong Martial House, who wanted his mother back after she betrayed the sect and ran off to marry his father. All the experts of their Chu Family were slaughtered in the process and his family was left weak and destitute. Originally promised to marry Shui Qian Yue of the Shui Family after his father saved the Shui family from being destroyed, the Patriarch of the Shuis was no longer willing to honor the agreement after the Chu Family's misfortune. Shui Qian Yue's sister, Shui Liu Xian, later helped him escape the city and the two fell deeply in love before she was killed. At some point he almost died, but was saved by Luo Lei, who was murdered by his enemies immediately after healing him. His died after reaching the peak of the Martial Emperor Realm when betrayed by his best friend, but was resurrected due to his Reincarnation Stone, returning to his past 16 year old self, for a second chance to make everything right. Personality Faithful, Loving, Patient, Hardworking, Just, Vengeful. Although MANY female friends and disciples have feelings for him, he refuses to have a romantic relationship with any woman other than his wife, Shui Liu Xian. He is willing to make any sacrifice and do whatever it takes, conquering one world and traveling to another, almost dying dozens of times to save and be reunited with Shui. He also cares deeply for his family and friends, and believes even the ruling class should follow the law and be held accountable for breaking it. Plot Liu Yun Dynasty After returning to his past/youth, he spent a year on heavy cultivation, using his wisdom and knowledge obtain from his past life to quickly promote himself from a weakling to one of the strongest youths in his city. He then went to the Shui Family to demand they honor their agreement, but to everyone's surprise, asked to marry their youngest and weakest illegitimate daughter, Shui Liu Xian instead of the originally promised prodigy Shui Qian Yue. The Shui's were deeply offended, but agreed since it was the best possible outcome for them. After this he took control of his family with the help of his cousin Chu Hu, and befriended Qin Yu Yan(the local Alchemist from the declining Qin Family), Du Yan(local assassin), and Gu Qing Shan(Cities Governor), rapidly building up his Cultivation level and local political power. He then journeyed to a martial arts tournament to qualify to join one of the 5 Martial Houses of Liu Yun Dynasty. Along the way however Shui Liu Xian was kidnapped by Jiu Han Palace who desired her powerful hidden abilities. After beating Shui Qian Yue as the best contender in the tournament, displaying abilities far beyond his realm, every Martial House but hers begged to take him as a disciple. Ultimately he chose Ling Xiao Martial House after the representing master, Yan Yang, agreed to directly make him a "Inner Disciple", an unheard of feat. On his Journey to Liu Yun Capital City, he met and rescued Luo Lei, the savor of his past life, and quickly adopted her as his younger sister. After reaching Liu Yun Capital City, he made new friends and enemies(the most powerful of which was Lin Tianchong a crippled old Nirvana Master, who he began to heal and train) as he continued to defy convention, raising his cultivation at an unprecedented rate(given their small backwater country and limited knowledge and resources). He helped Qin Yu Yan and her father escape their family trouble and established the Yunteng Chamber of Commerce, quickly controlling the market with their extraordinary high quality goods and low prices. He then bought Qiantenfang Peak to be the center of his operations, and set up powerful spiritual arrays to protect it. Upon finding his father frozen, but still living body, he set off on a journey to find special flowers capable of waking his father up. After returning and awakening his father, he discovered the powerful Ying Yang Master Wu Jing Xue and his elite army of 3,000 core soldiers and hundreds of thousands lesser soldiers, intended to have a coup and conquer Liu Yun Dynasty. Giving orders to Yunteng Chamber of Commerce and Ling Xiao Martial House to wait for him in Qiantenfang Peak, he left to enter the tomb of Martial Emperor Mo Wang Gong, hoping to find something that would help him win the battle, only to discover that Mo Wang Gong, though dead, had not passed on. With the help of his Book of Rebirth, Chu sealed Mo Wang Gong's spirit into the body of a Spiritual Puppet. Although his life was eternally preserved, his cultivation rank dropped to Ying Yang Rank. After returning, he defeated and killed Wu Jing Xue, and placed his body in a puppet too, convincing him to work for him in exchange for his second chance at life. Not long after the battle, Swordsmen from Wan Jiang Ge attacked, and crippled Chu Xing Yun, destroying his cultivation and making him a normal human being. After they left however, Luo Lei used her secret sacrificial technique to restore Chu Xing Yun, and almost died in the process, falling into a Coma. Chu Xing Yun decided to change his name and join Wan Jiang Ge Martial House, both to learn about his mother and get revenge for Luo Lei. Wan Jiang Ge Disciples Many were taught by him, including: friends, family, his own chamber of commerce and martial house, allied Chamber of Commerce and allied Martial Houses, former masters, and even former enemies, but those were have been officially classified as "Closed Disciples" are: * 1st Disciple: Xia Qing Cheng (Light Sword) * 2nd Disciple: Lu Ling * 3rd Disciple: Gu Xuan Qing * 4th Disciple: Ning Le Fang (Fire Sword) * 5th Disciple: Lu Qing Yao (Dark Sword) * 6th Disciple: Shi Hao (Earth Sword) before betrayal * 7th Disciple: Lu Qing Xuan (Light Sword) * 8th Disciple: Shui Qian Yue (Water Sword) gave up position after inheriting family power, in hopes that if she dropped her position as disciple, she could be his lover * 9th Discuple Chu Hu (Earth Sword) Shi Hao's betratal * 10th Disciple: Ye Lanting (Water Sword) shui Qian Yue resigned He had 3,000 disciples in Wan Jiang Ge, before he was declared a criminal, and Shi Hao betrayed him, killing over 100 disciples who refused to follow him before he was stopped by Blood Law Enforcement. Of the remaining 2,800, only 800 disciples chose to continue following him, and where locked up with his 7 remaining closed disciples. Nine-Phantom Team * Shui Liu Xian * Jun Wu You * Hua Lang Yue (Earth) * Yo Zai * Ye Ling * Bai Bing * Bu Fan * Gu Man Tools Reincarnation Stone Allowed him to be return to his past younger self after his death. Also grants him unique treasures as his cultivation reaches new tiers. The Heavenly Emperor is Hiding in here, hoping to take over Chu Xing Yun's body after he reaches Honored Emperor rank. Despite knowing this, he can only keep leveling up and using these tools, hoping to turn the tables when that fateful day arrives. Treasures Granted: * Phoenix Fire * Imperial Armor Black Hole Heavy Sword A "Godless Soldier". In exchange for great power capable of destroying Kings Weapons and shattering mountains, the Dark Sword corrupts and seeks to consume and enslave its wielder. After giving a portion of his mind to the swords control, he learned how to create sword slaves from the corpses of strong enemies. After using it to stabilized his Vientiane Armor as a Godless Soldier, the two became bound together, and he can no longer use one without the other. Furthermore, they are too dangerous for him to use until he at least becomes Nirvana Rank. Despite being unable to wield the sword in combat, he can still use it to create and summon sword slaves. Vientiane Armor Originally fragmented into many pieces of King's Armor, once all the armor pieces were collected and combined they became Imperial Armor. Then after being infused with the 7 Elemental Crystals, it was upgraded into an unstable Godless Soldier, ready to explode and kill everyone near by, until he stabilized it with his Black Hole Heavy Sword. This however, bound the two Godless Soldiers together, so that one could never again be used without the other. Business True Spirit World * Yunteng Chamber of Commerce Heaven and Earth World Tiangong Island: * Tiangong Craftsmen * Tiangong Medical Center * Winery Jin Feng * Jin Feng Hall * Jin Feng Restaurant ( Formerly Baiyun Chamber of Commerce) * Jin Feng Auction House Underground * Dwarfs Armies True Spirit World * Liu Yun Martial House * Sword Slaves * Wan Jiang Ge * Northern Wasteland Royal Army Heaven and Earth World * Shooting Wolf Archers * Jin Feng * Abyss Beetles * Dwarfs * Abyss Ants Relationships Shui Liu Xian His wife, she is both blessed and cursed with the extremely powerful Nine Cold Pulses, which before Nirvana Rank threatens her life, but after Nirvana Rank guarantees that she will achieve Honored Emperor Rank and live forever(assuming she doesn't die in battle). Because of her unique ability, she was kidnapped by the Cabinate Master of Jiu Han Palace, a Martial Emperor nearing the end of her 3,000 year life span, and hoping to change bodies so she can continue cultivating. During her captivation her personality and memory is locked and she becomes a soulless and ruthless slave. Chu Xing Yun raises his own cultivation, and that of his family, friends, and disciples in hopes of saving her. He temporarily reunites with her during the Six Main Gates competition, and is able to fully restore her sense of self, but their reunion doesn't last long, as she is kidnapped again immediately after the competition is over. He then conquers 5 of the 6 Main Gates(including his own) and raises an army of millions to save her, and in the process unite the entire Northern Wasteland under his control. Although he successfully defeats Jiu Han Palace and saves her, she flees to another world without waiting for an explanation, after learning that he had a child with her former tormentor. Despite being heavily crippled and almost killed after his confrontation with Jiu Han Palace(his cultivation dropping from 6Ying Yang to 1Ying Yang), he organizes the Northern Wasteland to be self sufficient under the leadership of his parents(Royal Family) and Shui Qian Yue(Cabinate Master), and then sets off to find her. The road between both worlds is extremely long and dangerous and he almost dies again in the crossing, his wounds further aggravated. But after meeting new friends and reestablishing himself in the new world, they are able to meet again, and by means of a powerful ancient artifact, are able to look into his past and uncover how he had unconsciously conceived a child. After learning the truth, she apologizes and promises to be with him again, but not as his wife until she is able to reach his level, so she wont hold him back. Although he doesn't feel she is a burden, he agrees to respect her feelings. Together they form a University Battle team with the goal of becoming Honored Emperors together. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Swordsman Category:Handsome Category:Reincarnated Category:Chu Family